Coming Back
by XXX-Sakura-KagamineXXX
Summary: He was dead. They can't take it, even that they want to. Will he come back or not? "Don't cry… I'm here now." Pairing: ZEKI! No Flames! All advise and comments are welcome! Sequel to "A Melancholic Ending"


Sakura Kagamine: So, I decided to make a sequel to "The Melancholic ending" I prefer you to read it first before this. Well let's start it! Warning, kinda depressing, may contain Spoilers read on your own risk and no flames, advices and comments are allowed just be kind. :) And also! This is a happy ending! ^_^

Summary: He was dead. They can't take it, even that they want to. Will he come back or not?

"Don't cry… I'm here now."

Disclaimer: Vampire knight never been mine... If Vampire knight became mine I'll put Zero and Yuuki together. I do not own any of the characters except for my OC Sakura Kagamine or Sakura ******* Secret! Read the story and you will find out what is her full name. Enjoy!

(Yuuki's POV)

I can't believe it…. 2 years passed after his death…. The day when he died just to protect me. I blamed my self. I still can't move on. Remembering the days when we laughed freely, the days when we comforted each other, those times when we have each other and especially those nights when we commit a forbidden sin. I miss those arms that hug me and protect me, those beautiful eyes that stare into my soul and those fangs that pierce my neck. While I'm thinking of those, I felt a single tear that rolled from my left eye and it rolled to my cheek. More tears rolled into my cheeks and I cried silently. Every night I don't feel comfortable in my bed, but when I'm in the dorm of Zero, I feel safe, like now. I cried, I clutched his pillow and I buried my face in it. Zero's scent is still in here and it made me calm for a while.

"Why? Why do you need to die?" I cried. "You know that you don't need to sacrifice your self. You said it would be better if you are not near to me, but no, you're wrong. It made me suffer more. Please…. I beg you… come back…." After crying so hard I began to sleep.

"Zero… I… love…you…"

(Yagari's POV)

I'm walking around the academy. I patrolled a little. Suddenly my stupid student flashed into my mind. I think about him. I remembered those times when he and his twin brother are together. They laughed and laughed that it looks like there is no end. I remembered those times that we are training him with that idiot chairman. I was surprised that I unconsciously brought my self in the rooftop where Zero always hangs out.

I chuckled, "How are you, Zero? Are you having fun with your family up there? Just bring my regards to your parents and Ichiru, okay?" For many years, I smiled once again. "Don't worry about us here, okay?" -

(Sayori's POV)

After the day when Zero died, Yuuki became my roommate sometimes because she can't sleep in her room in the moon dorm but she is a vampire and because of being a vampire she needs to attend the night class. I observed Yuuki sometimes. Sometimes Yuuki will just cry if she is not crying she will just give me a fake smile and she'll say_, "I'm fine Yori chan, don't worry about me." _I know that is not true. But when she says that I will just say, "_Yuuki, you can share your pain to me, don't bottle it up." _But every time that I say that she will just cry so hard and she will hug me. But now she's always in the dorm room of Zero kun. Poor Yuuki.

One day, I realized that Yuuki can't move forward without Kiryuu kun. I went to the cemetery where Kiryuu kun's ashes were buried. I knelt down and prayed, "Zero kun, please come back. Yuuki is lonely and I can't do anything for her. I know that you are the only one who can calm her heart. I always know that Yuuki loves you. So please, come back for her." I finished praying. I felt a single tear rolled in my cheek. I know that it is a stupid prayer for someone who is dead to become alive but it won't hurt to hope, right?

(Kaien's POV)

I am in my office, thinking. Suddenly something flashed into my mind. About those times that I say Zero is my son while he response "_I'M NOT YOUR SON!" _It made me chuckle and smile. Thinking about those times when we are having dun with Yuuki makes me sad but also happy. But now he's dead. What can I do? Yuuki is lonely. She's always in the dorm room of Kiryuu kun. She said to me the she was more comfortable in there than her own dorm room in the Moon dorm and in the Sun dorm. I hope Yuuki will be back to her normal self again. The Yuuki who is clumsy, cheerful and no worries.

I sighed. I wish you are here right now for Yuuki, Kiryuu kun. By the way, how are you, Kiryuu kun?"

Night Class

Everyone in the night class is sitting in the couch in the Moon dorm.

"What should I do?! Yuuki sama is lonely and she's always in Kiryuu's Dorm room?" Aidou said.

"We can't do anything about it right? Yuuki sama is still mourning about Kiryuu's death." Ruka said.

"But-"

"Ruka is right, Hanabusa. Leave her for a while. She needs time to be alone you know." Kain said,

"But-"

"I agree, Aidou kun. Besides they are best friends. So she's lonely about his death. Even that is 2 years ago." Takuma said.

"Still-"

"Aidou san, it takes time for a person to heal the wounds in his heart. So it will take time for Yuuki sama to move on. Just leave her for a while." Rima said.

"But I-"

"Rima, here." Shiki gave Rima a chocolate pocky. Rima accepted it. "Aidou san, let my cousin be alone for a while, like everyone said. It would be the best for her to be alone."

"Shiki's right, Aidou kun... Let Yuuki chan mourn for him."

"Actually if you didn't notice I saw a strong bond to them. A bond that cannot be broken." Rima stated.

"That strong bond that ties the two of them is so strong that anyone can't break it. Even though he hated her, he never let go of that bond. And so is she. The situation is she cannot let go of that bond so she still can't move on." Ruka sipped her tea.

"Then if that's the situation, I have an idea!" Aidou exclaimed.

"What is it?" Everyone asked.

"Let's make the memories of Yuuki sama about Kiryuu vanish!"

"THAT'S A BAD IDEA AIDOU!" Everyone shouted at him.

"Hanabusa, Yuuki sama loves him so much. She will not accept that idea of yours. If she heard that, I'm sure she will storm off."

"Ugghh…."

"Now, another Idea?" Takuma asked.

"Oh, here's an-

"Seiren!"

"Yuuki sama is still in Kiryuu kun's former dorm room, sleeping. I'm advising you that you should not wake her except if it is important."

"Thank you Seiren!" Takuma smiled.

"Oh, by the way, Hanabusa what is it again?"

"I can say what I want top say but there is someone cutting me off when I AM ABOUT TO SAY IT!"

"So, what is it, Aidou san?"

"We need to go in the library."

"Huh?" All of them wondered.

"I said we need to go in the LIBRARY! RIGHT NOW!"

All of them went to the library. Ruka said irritably, "Why did you bring us here, Aidou?"

"Ruka! Use your common sense! May I ask you, what are you doing when you are in the library? Bathing?"

"Hmph."

"Now, I'm serious Hanabusa. What are we doing here?" Kain asked.

"Well, I've found a book last time in the library and that book is about resurrecting the dead."

"Aidou san, are you crazy? It's impossible to resurrect a dead person." Shiki questioned him.

"I don't care if it's true or not, all I want is to see Yuuki sama to smile again. I can't stand her when she's like that."

"Aidou san…."

"Now, let's go."

Normal POV

Yagari Touga went down after he unconsciously went to the rooftop. Someone reached him.

"YagarI san, there's a letter for the chairman. Please send this for us."

"Okay."

He went to the chairman's office. He opened the door. He found the chairman drinking tea.

"Hey, chairman. There's a letter for you." He threw the Letter to the chairman's table. The chairman picked it up and opened it. After he read the letter, Yagari saw that the Chairman sighed.

"Hey, what's the letter about?"

"It's about the meeting. The letter said that we should go in the Hunter Association immediately."

"Oh. Did it say that they also need me there?"

"Yes."

Yagari sighed, "Then, let's go."

They walked outside. Then the chairman said, "Wait here for a moment Yagari kun. I need to go the Moon dorm and to Yuuki for a while."

"I got it. Just hurry up."

Kaien went to the Moon dorm. When he reached the Moon Dorm he knocked. No one answered.

He knocked again and no one again answered. He repeated it again but still no answers, so he just opened the door. Surprisingly, no one was in there. He looked around but no one is in there.

He heard something fell. He looked around and saw Seiren in his back. "Eeek!"

"Chairman, if you are looking for the others they are not here. They are in the library. May I ask if you need anything else?" Seiren asked.

"Ummm… Yeah. I want you to watch Yuuki for a while because I'm going to the HA for some meeting."

"I understand."

"Okay. I'll go to Yuuki now. Thank you."

He left the moon dorm. He walked through the Sun Dorm to the former dorm room of Zero Kiryuu.

He knocked, no one answered.

Again he knocked, but no one answered again. He opened the door and saw Yuuki sleeping. He smiled.

He walked through her and he heard her say, "Zero…"

He frowned. She still misses him. But they can't help it, right? He shook her. "Yuuki….."

Slowly Yuuki's eyes opened. "Chairman, what are you doing here?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Yuuki, I'm just going to the HA for a meeting, okay?"

"Okay chairman. Take care."

He pouted, "Its father not chairman."

"Umm….. Okay, take care father."

"Okay thank you. Now go back to sleep." He smiled.

He walked through the door and closed it.

He then ran where Yagari is.

"Took you long, chairman."

"Sorry. Now, let's go. I'm sure they are waiting for us."

After 3 hours. They reached the HA. Everyone bowed and greeted them, "Good afternoon, sirs." And as response they greeted them "Good afternoon too."

As they reached the meeting room. They opened it. Everyone stood up and greeted them, "Good afternoon sirs."

"Good afternoon." Kaien said. He went to his chair and sit. "You may take your seats."

Everyone sits down and Yagari went to his chair and he sits down.

"So may I ask what is the meeting is all about?" Kaien asked.

"Oh, it's about the candidates for who will be the future president." Akihiro Hibari said.

Kaien's eyes went wide. "What do you mean?"

"Well, because Zero Kiryuu is now dead, we thought that we should replace him now."

"Actually we have 3 candidates. First is Kyouya Takahashi, long ranged shooter, His trainer is a rank 4 long ranged hunter named Yamato Fujisaki. He continued, "Next is Kimihiro Yamamoto, best at short ranged weapons, his trainer is Tsubasa Nakamura. And the last one is Yuuichi Asahina, he uses spells and potions. He is a mage; his trainer is Yuko Nakahara, a rank 2 mage. Now Sir Cross, please choose who among these young boys is the one you liked to be the future president."

"You must be kidding! You all know the requirements, right? They should be the strongest hunter to be the president!"

"We all know about that, sir. But Zero Kiryuu is now dead and we should-"

"Who said that I was dead?" Everyone looked to source of that voice. The one that they saw made them surprised. His purple eyes glared at them. "Who said that I was dead?" His silver hair shined.

"Is that really you, Zero?" Yagari stood up.

"Yes, master. I am."

Kaien ran and attempt to hug Zero. "ZEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOO OO KUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!" But Zero still managed to dodge him. "Keh… You still have that habit?"

"But…. How? Aren't he's dead?" One of them said.

"Yeah. I really was supposed to be dead but I was saved to the depth of death."

"Looks like we don't need to replace Zero. The meeting is dismissed." They are about to leave but someone spoke. "But he's tamed by that pureblood princess."

Zero turned back and he smirked and said, "Yeah, she tamed me but I tamed her more."

Kaito's POV

I am now teaching history and ethics. I'm on my way to the hunters' class. Yes, you heard me. I said hunters. After the battle, young hunters are now being taught and trained in this academy. And I'm one of their teachers.

I entered their classroom; the students stood up and greeted, "Good afternoon, Takamiya sensei."

I walked to the teacher's table, I dropped my lesson plans, "Good afternoon too, you may take your seats." They sit down. I looked to my lesson plan and it surprised me to see that today my lecture will be about my stupid friend, named Zero Kiryuu.

"Today I'm going to discuss about Zero Kiryuu. Does anyone of you know things about him?"

Saito Takanashi raised his hand, "Zero Kiryuu, the former future president of the HA."

"Very good."

Nadeshiko Mashiro raised her hand too, "Zero Kiryuu, the strongest vampire and a Level D vampire."

All of them answered and all of their answers are correct, then I started to lecture them his biography,

"Zero Kiryuu, born at the date of October 24, ****, he have a twin brother named Ichiru Kiryuu. Zero Kiryuu is a strong hunter and is the former future president. His parents were killed at his age of 12. He was bitten by the Pureblood, Shizuka Hio, for the sake of her revenge, which resulted him for being a Level D vampire... He was adopted by the legendary hunter, Kaien Cross. He also has an adopted sister named Yuuki Cross that is now Yuuki Kuran, the pureblood princess. He never killed Shizuka Hio but still there is no suspect of her true killer. He killed Rido Kuran with Yuuki Kuran and her brother, Kaname Kuran. He killed many vampires because of a promise that he and the Pureblood Princess made. The Pureblood Princess and he killed the Pureblood Vampire, Sara Shirabuki. In the end Kaname Kuran also died. Zero Kiryuu died because of the sake of protecting this Academy and also its students. He died at the date of-"

"Stop right there, Kaito." A cold and serious voice ordered. Hearing that voice I looked at the source of the voice and he was shocked to see his friend standing inside the classroom.

"Z….Z….. Ze…. Zero!?" I was shocked. Am I dreaming? Am I seeing illusions? Am I crazy?!

"Hey…. What are teaching them, Kaito-sensei? Well all of them are true except for the one that you were about to say." Zero looked to my eyes and he continued, "I never died, In fact I was miraculously alive. And I have no intentions to die so easily because of that promise."

"But…. But… BUT!" I stuttered.

"No buts, you freak! I'm alive! Can't you see?! I'm standing here, in front of you!"

"Welcome back, Kiryuu sama." They all stood up and bowed.

"Thank you." Zero said. "Wait, just continue your class. I'm out of here. See yah."

I stood there dumbfounded…. What the heck? He's alive. I chuckled. "Well looks like I'm wrong. Zero Kiryuu is alive"

Zero's POV

_Yuuki… Yuuki… Yuuki…. _I ran. Images of her are flashing to my mind. I ran to the chairman's office, very quickly. I slammed the door opened causing the chairman to be surprised.

"Kiryuu kun, open the door silently, next time. The door will be broken because of your force."

"Chairman, where's Yuuki?"

The chairman frowned; I'm beginning to be nervous. _Where the heck is Yuuki? _"Kiryuu kun, I'm going to tell you something. Yuuki was always crying since the day that we thought you've died. Even now. She's been always in your former dorm room Kiryuu kun."

"Thank you, chairman." I ran to my dorm room. I heard sobs. I walked now until I reached my dorm room. I heard her sobbed. "Ze.….*sob* ro…"

What? I still hear the same sobbing. I was surprised that I stood in front of my dorm room in more than 5 minutes! I decided. I opened the door. She looked up and saw me. I was again surprised that she jumped to me and flung her arms around my neck hugging me. I know what I should do. I hugged her back in her waist. I felt my coat is getting wet because of her tears. I put my hand into her hair and I ruffled her hair. "Shh… Yuuki… please stop crying." She looked up to me. "Zero, is that really you? I'm not being crazy, right? And I'm not also dreaming, right? You're really alive."

I leaned closer, now our foreheads are touching. "Yes Yuuki, I'm alive."

"Then prove it to me that this is true." She said.

I leaned closer and kissed her soft lips. We stayed like that in just a few seconds but it looks like it was years, I broke the kiss, "Now, do you believe."

She smiled, "Yes! But how?"

"I'll tell you."

_Flashback_

_Normal POV_

"_Hey Zero, wake up…. Wake uuuuuuuup!" No answer? Zero woke up. "Where am I" He said._

"_We are now in another world, look." There is lot of snows. "Yu...ki…" _

"_Yes, Zero. Snow. Do you hear that?" _

"_What?"_

"_Listen, there are sobs."_

_He listened plenty of cries is what he heard. "Do you hear those cries, Zero? Those are the cries of those who love you. I'm telling you. You're not dead. You're alive."_

"_It's impossible." He remembered the time when she saved her. "But, why did you not let me to die?"_

"_Just simple. A person is born because someone needs him. And that person needs too. We are alive for a purpose. We have many purposes but still we don't discover them. But I'm sure, someone needs you. I know that you're lonely but remember, you're not always in a miserable life someday, you will be happy with the person you love. So again, I'll ask you; do you want to go back in your world again?" She asked._

_Many things flashed in his mind, but all of it is Yuuki. He thought, "She needs me." _

"_I decided, I'm going to go back."_

_She smiled, "I'm happy that you didn't let those tears be wasted. So now, go where you should, Zero Kiryuu, go back where you should be." Light beamed._

"_Wait! I still don't really know who you truly are! Tell me who are you, Sakura!"_

_She smiled, "My name is… My real name is Sakura Kuran Kiryuu, Otou sama." And all faded."_

Back to Present

"So please….. Don't cry… I'm here now."

(Meanwhile in the night class…..)

"Hanabusa, it's impossible to find that book. We spent for God knows how many hours."

"I'm sure it's here! Aha! I found it."

All of them ran to Hanabusa, only to found out that the book that they're trying to find is only a comic book.

"Aidou…." Dark aura surrounded them causing Aidou to flinch.

""I don't care if it's true or not, all I want is to see Yuuki sama to smile again. I can't stand her when she's like that, huh? You're really going to pay for this." Ruka said.

"I think I'm in the mood to punch and kick someone….." Shiki said.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! KAMI SAMA! HELP ME!"

After many days, everything went normal again. All vampires are held by Yuuki Kuran, the Pureblood vampire princess but have a heart of a human. She always smiles again. And here is Zero Kiryuu the new President of the HA. Love between the two different kinds will surely make a peaceful future for both kinds.

"I'm telling you…. go back to your dorms!" Zero Kiryuu shouted.

They looked back. He gulped.

"KYAAA! ZERO KUN!" Oh yes, he also have fan girls now, correction, he now have more fan girls than the Night Class.

"Hey! I'm really telling you, go back to your dorms!"

"Kiss first!" Fan girls said. He gulped again. "No way! You-"He felt something hugged him.

"Hey, don't flirt on him. He's mine."

"Yuuki…."

"Kyaa! Zeki!"

"And when did you made that? Seriously, please go back to your dorms. You passed you curfew. You don't want to be headed in the office, right?"

"Okay…." All of them went to their dorms. He saw that Yuuki is pouting.

He smirked, "What's this? Jealousy?"

"I can't help it."

"Remember, I'm yours..." He bent leveling her.

"And I'm also yours." And a kiss was connected.

Sakura: So that's it! Thank you reading! I still don't know if I should write Fallen Angel. But please R&R.

I hope you like it!


End file.
